Welcoming a Hero
by Omnitrix1
Summary: This story features one of my OCs. Alex Storm and his family decide to take a vacation in Hawaii, but what happens when Alex meets Lilo & Stitch? Nothing but pure chaos. Features OCs of me and my friend.
1. WE'RE GOING ON VACATION!

Welcoming a Hero

Chapter 1: WE'RE GOING ON VACATION?!

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show Lilo & Stitch, or even any of the Lilo & Stitch movies. However, I do own Alex Storm. So if you try using him in one of your stories, you have to ask me first.

Saturday. The weekend had finally arrived. No school, no homework, and best of all, it was winter break. Every kid could now sit back and relax. Unfortunatley for Alex Storm, that was impossible for any day of the week.

(Author's Note: Every time that I bring in one of my OCs, I'm going to do a biography. This also goes for my friends OCs.)

-------------------

_Alex Storm_

Name: Alex Storm

Real Name: That is his real name

Age: 12

Powers: He has none

Hair Color: Blonde

History: Alex used to be a normal kid. He went to school, played video games, had an annoying older sister, and almost never did his homework. Then one day, a new kid came to his school,and his name was John. At first, Alex and John were the best of friends. They ate lunch together, helped each other with their homework, and they even thought of ways to humiliate Alex's sister. But Alex noticed that John acted very differant then any other kid in school. Like for one thing, he ate strange foods that Alex had never seen or even herd of before. Secondly, he always wanted to explore the strangest of places, like an active construction site, or even a nuclear power plant. And finally, every time any body didn't do what he said, he acted violently towards that person. It turned out that John was actually an intergalactic tyrant who had the ability to shapeshift. He had already taken over thousands of worlds, and didn't even use his true form. He never even had to shapeshift, once. Once Alex learned this, he knew that he had to stop him, which he did, and he only used his fists, and his legs. So every time John tried to take over the world, Alex had stopped him. Also, Alex would occasionally tangle with other super-powered villians, some who actually want to get revenge on him for past actions.

-------------------

Basically, ever since Alex first met Megaopolis, he actually had to kiss having a normal life good-bye.

-------------------

_Megaopolis_

Name: Megaopolis

Cover Name: John Edmonds

Age: No one knows because he has existed since the dawn of time

Powers: Can transform into any living creature, real or fictional

Hair color: Jet black (when in human form)

History: Megaopolis had existed since the dawn of time. He lived on a planet that could not sustain any life, except for Megaopolis. Basically secluded from other life forms, Megeopolis learned to adapt to his enviroment, but due to the fact that he was alone, he developed a sense of control. Soon, when Megaopolis learned that there was other life in the universe, decided to see how other life forms lived. But once he did see how other life forms lived, he was actually outraged. He thought every world in the universe was in pure chaos, and he also thought that in order for the universe to have order was for Megaopolis to control it. So whatever planet Megaopolis visited, was taken over within days, and he only used the form of the planet's dominent species.

-------------------

Basically every day he either had to stop Megaopolis from taking over the planet, or he had to team-up with another hero to stop another intergalactic crisis. So, since it was supposed to be a break from school, he thought he would have a normal week for once, right? WRONG! But he still wouldn't change it if he could. I bet I know what you're thinking. You're thinking "When is this story going to get started?" Well, don't worry, this story will start right... NOW!

Alex opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of his room. He had just woken up from a good nights sleep (or as much as 2 hours of sleep is,) and he was still tired. But, still, he just wanted to sleep.

"Alex, time to get up," Alex's mom yelled from downstairs.

"Mom, I'm too tired to get up. I want to sleep," Alex yelled back down to his mom. Silence. Alex then relaxed back in his bed and was about to go back to dream land.

"ALEX, GET UP RIGHT NOW! MOM HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" Alex's older sister, Jessica yelled louder then any thing in the universe (if that's possible.) Alex's eyes then shot wide open, with nothing but pure anger towards his sister in them.

"Jessica, I hate you," Alex whispered out with a rasp in his voice.

(A/N: That was a referance to a line from the season 3 premiere of one of my favorite you tube shows, Stupid Mario Brothers, except instead of Jessica, Mario said Ash)

Alex walked out of his room and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, and once he seated at the kitchen table, he started glaring daggers at his older sister. Alex then decided to get over it and just come back to reality. After all, she practicaly does this every day, so he just decided to just eat his breakfast and get over it, but when Alex looked down at the table, he saw there was no food. In fact, there wasn't even a plate.

"Hey, what gives? Where's my breakfast?!" Alex asked.

"You know that's exactly how your sister and father reacted when I called them down to," Alex's mother told Alex smiling.

"She's right son," Alex's dad told Alex, "We actually thought your mother was mad at us but we couldn't remember what we did."

"Lucky for all of you that I'm not even the least bit mad," Alex's mother said smiling, "The reason I called you all down here is because I have a surprise for all of you." Originally Alex would give his mom his full attention after hearing that, but he was still a little drowsy so he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Well, we're all here so what's the surprise?" Alex said without the least bit of excitement in his voice.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I just got us a week long vacation in Hawaii!" Alex's mom exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" everyone at the table suddenly yelled out. Everyone at the table then suddenly reacted to this news in differant ways. Alex actually forgot that he was tired, and jumped out of his chair and started dancing. Alex's dad was just grinning at his wife and congratulating her for doing this for them. But Jessica's reaction was a bit more differant then what any one had expected.

"Are you crazy Mom?!" Jessica yelled out, "Why didn't you tell us this earlier this month?"

"I just got the reservations for the motel we're staying at last night," Alex's mother said towards her daughter trying her best to make her doughter have a positive reaction towards the news she just told her family.

"Mom, I already had plans to do other stuff and not even..." before she could finish her sentence, she started thinking about what her mother just said, "Wait, motel?! You couldn't have gotten us reservations to a nice beautiful hotel?"

"Sorry," her mother said rubbing the back of her head, "But there were no hotels open, and that one was vacant."

"Oh no, now I'm not going period!" she rasped at her mother.

"Aw, c'mon sis," Alex said nudging his sister in the ribcage with his elbow, "This is Hawaii. HAWAII! We may never have a chance like this again."

"Well," Alex's sister said thinking it over, "All right, I'll come. But this motel better be classy."

"By the way honey, what's the name of the motel we're staying at?" Alex's father asked.

"It's called the Bn'NB," his wife answered.

"Bn'NB?" Alex questioned.

"It stands for Bed and Not Breakfast."

_**Meanwhile, in the Pelekai house hold in Hawaii...**_

At the exact same moment that the Storms learned that they were going on vacation in Hawaii, the Pelekai family learned that they were going to have guests that week. Lilo and her alien pet Stitch were presently watching TV, and of course there was nothing on, just old re-runs. But still, no experiments had been activated for a while, and they had nothing better to do, so they just stared at the TV, slowly turning their brains to wierd pink goo, that would ooze out of their ears.

Just then, Nani and Jumba walked into the living room and saw Lilo and Stitch with their blank faces staring at the TV.

"Little girl and 626, why are you lying around when there is many activities you could be doing?" Jumba asked.

"There **isn't** anything to do today Jumba," Lilo told Jumba, "We're board."

"Very, very board," Stitch put in.

"C'mon you two. It's bright and sunny out, and if you ask me, it's a good day to go outside," Nani told the two hoping it would change their minds. Lilo and Stitch just looked at each other and responded by saying "Nah."

"I said if you ask me-"

"We kinda didn't," Lilo interupted. Now that was the last straw. Lilo had drawn that card before, and she regreted it ever since, but know she wasn't thinking due to bordom and now Nani was angry. Unfortunately (for Nani,) before she could get her hands on Lilo or Stitch, Pleakley ran into the living room, waving his arms around like he was excited.

"EVERYONE, EVERYONE! Stop whatever you're doing!" Everyone immediately just looked at Pleakley right after he said that, "Thank you. Everyone I have good news!"

"You finally cleaned up Jumba's lab?" Jumba asked with excitement.

"What? No. I told you before that you had to clean it up yourself," Pleakley said with a stern tone.

"Aw!" Jumba groaned.

"So what is the real good news?" Lilo asked Pleakley.

"I just booked a family for a week long stay at the Bed n' Not Breakfast!" Pleakley announced.

When introduced to this news, Lilo and Stitch jumped off of the couch and ran up to Pleakley.

"Really?! Are you sure?! Do they have any kids?! Do they like Wasp Zombies?! When are they coming?!" Lilo was asking so many questions, that her mouth was like a motor. Lucklily, Pleakley successfully got Lilo to calm down long enough to answer her questions.

"I'll answer the questions in the order that you asked them. Yes, I'm sure, yes a teenage girl and a 12-year old boy, I'm not sure, and they're coming tomorrow."

"Wow, can you beleave it Stitch? I can't wait to meet them. I'm going to go get their rooms ready. You wanna help me Stitch?"

"Ih," Stitch said in agreement. And just like that, both Lilo and Stitch stampeded right out the front door, forgeting to turn the TV off.

"Well, at least their out side," Nani said sighing, "Oh by the way Pleakley, what's the name of the family that's staying at the Bed n' Not Breakfast?"

Pleakley then started to think. He knew that the name of the family was in his head somewhere (among other things.) "Wait, now I remeber," Pleakley finally said after a lot of thought, "Their called the Storm family."

Well, there's chapter 1. Chapter 2 will come soon, and yes it's going to be funny. Also, if any one is wondering when chapter 2 of Alien Fighters Royal will appear, don't worry, it will be up by tonight, and if not by tonight then tomorrow, and if not tomorrow then next week, and if not next week... then I really need some inspiration.

Please read and review


	2. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! ALL MUST READ!

Okay everyone. Here's the thing, I have a lot on my plate right now. I'm working on two works. One is a Pokemon battle for KryspaceT, and the other is the next chapter to Spark the Shadow Tiger's Omnitrix Adventures.

So, I won't be updating many my stories for a while. Becasue I have to work on both chapters.

So, I will update my stories, but when I'm done writing the chapters for KryspaceT and Spark the Shadow Tiger, so sorry folks, but I have a duty to my fellow authors.


End file.
